legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen outside of X's colony) Alex: Are you guys still sure about this? Erin: Come on Alex, it's not so bad. Jessica: This can help us unwind you know? Besides, these guys love you! Alex: I know... I guess I'm still letting out failure get to me. Erin: *Puts arm around Alex* Well hey, seeing these guys will help you. You and Jessica got 5 Targhuls waiting for you in there. *To Jack* And you gotta see that girl who liked to sleep on your head Jack. Jack: Oh yeah her. Erin: So come on! What harm can this bring? Omega: Alright then. X! Hey X, you in there?! (Suddenly the Colony opens up, but instead of X, they are met by Rayla) Rayla: Oh guys! Hey how's it going? Jessica: Hey Rayla. Is X in? We were hoping he wouldn't mind us visiting. Rayla: Yes he's here. And of course he wouldn't mind! Jessica: Well alright then! Let's go guys! (The heroes enter the colony as they look around at the newer infant Targhul crawling around. They are then approached by four of the five Targhul Alex and Jessica had taken care of) ???: Hey guys! Long time no see! Alex: Hey you 4. Good to see you again. ???: Did you guys come to see the new infants? Erin: Wow! Seems everytime we come here, we got more of these adorable little guys wondering around? Jessica: Who made these infants? ???: I did! Jack: You did? ???: Yeah! Jack: Wow. You came a long way from sleeping on top of my head. ???: Sure did! Alex: Do you guys have names yet? ???: Of course! I'm Fume, that's Juliet, that one's Pete and finally, we got....Kevin. Kevin: Hey! Alex: Huh, interesting. Jessica: Wait, where's the fifth one? Fume: Oh, you mean Davey...? Jessica: Yeah! Isn't he the one that slept all the time? Fume: Yeah well.....He has a good reason to. Jessica: Why? Fume: Come see for yourself. (The group leads Alex and Jessica over to Davey, finding him with a few physical deformities.) Alex: Oh god.... Jessica: What happened to him? Juliet: Birth defects. Pete: No one knew about it until he reached adulthood. His physical dexterity is shoddy and his mental state is.....off. (Davey then looks up at the group) Davey: Oh, hey guys. Juliet: Hey Davey! How're you doing? Davey: Davey is fine... Kevin: That's good. Fume: Hey, Alex and Jessica are here. You remember them right? (Davey looks over at Alex and Jessica) Davey: *Gets up* My friends! (Davey hugs Alex and Jessica) Alex: Oh hey there Davey! Jessica: You're looking good man! Davey: Thank you! Rayla: *Comes over* How's everyone doing? Juliet: Doing fine Mama Rayla. Just showing Alex and Jessica Davey. Alex: Mama Rayla? Rayla: Yep! That's what they call me nowadays! Alex: Huh, well it does suit you. Rayla: Thanks Alex! So how's Davey doing? Fume: Oh he's doing alright. Nothing's wrong with him here. Rayla: Well that's good! Davey: Yeah! Davey doing just fine mommy! Rayla: That's good to here Davey. Did you get plenty of sleep? Davey: Yes mommy. Davey slept good. Rayla: Very good. Jessica: Hey Davey, why don't you and your brothers and sisters show me the colony. Davey: *Gasp* Yay! I get to show Colony! Juliet: Lead the way Davey. (The 6 go off as Rayla goes toward Alex who notices his depressed state) Rayla: You know, most of the time you and the others come here is when something bad happened. What's wrong? Alex: Well, it's a rather serious problem. Rayla: What is it? Alex: Lestros is dead. Rayla: *Gasp* …… You mean.... Alex: Yeah... He's gone... Rayla: oh my god.... How? Who could have killed a god? Alex: It was Alkorin. He ripped The Reality Stone from his chest. Rayla: Oh god....Does that mean...? Alex: He's got the Stone now. Rayla: Damn... Alex: Yeah. That's why we came here to see you guys. We really need the break after that. Rayla: Yeah... I can see why you'd be depressed. Alex: Depressed being an understatement.... We failed our friend... He's dead cause we couldn't save him, and now Alkorin is one step closer to his goal... *Sighs* Rayla:..... I'd like to help you then. Alex: Huh? Rayla: Me and Ray can help you guys out in fighting Alkorin. Alex: But don't you gotta keep an eye on the infants? Rayla: Well yeah but that doesn't mean we can't help out from time to time. Alex: Oh, well alright then. Rayla: Trust me Alex, we'll help you no matter what. Alex: Thanks Rayla. Rayla: Don't mention it. Now how about we go catch up with Jessica and the others? Alex: Thanks Ralya. *Starts to leave* Rayla: *Whispers* I love you. Alex: *Stops* Huh? Rayla: Oh nothing nothing. (Alex shrugs and rushes to catch up with Jessica. Erin is seen with Jack Emily Rose and Lenny) Lenny: Man. To think this just started out with just 15 of us. Erin: I wonder if ALL of the Targhuls are still living here? Jack: At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Rose: This is amazing! X and his colony's really come far! Emily: Yeah! Erin: Well, should we go check out the nursery? Rose: Sure! Maybe Jack can find another infant who likes sleeping on his head! Jack: Hey! ???: If you guys are looking for the nursery mind if I go with? (The group turns around and notices Ray approaching them) Erin: Oh hey! Ray what's up man? Ray: Its good to see you again Erin. Erin: Good to see you too! Jack: How's the nest? Ray: Pretty good actually! Rayla's done a fantastic job with helping out around here! Rose: Yeah we can tell! She's really helped X spruce the place up! Everyone's calling her "Mama Rayla" now. Ray: Indeed. She's truly embraced this role as taking care of these children. And I think in doing this, has helped her accept being a Targhul and helped her control her instincts. Erin: That's good to hear. What about you? Ray: I've just simply stayed close to Rayla to help her if she needs it. Erin: Helped her out how? Ray: Oh you know, feeding and giving the infants baths and what not. Emily: Aww that's cute! Ray: It did take a while but I think the Targhuls has grown to like me now to. Jack: Hey, I know Juliet said she made a lot of these new infants, but has Rayla had any kids herself yet? Emily: Jack! Jack: What I'm just wondering Ray: Not as of yet. But I'm sure one of these days her body's gonna split one off at some point. Erin: Well that's good. At least she won't be left out of the fun. Ray: Yeah. So you guys wanna go down to the nursery? I've still got a few Infants that need baths. Emily: *Clapping* Oh yes! I wanna help! Ray: Follow me then. (The group follows Ray to the nursery. Meanwhile Omega, his kids and Sammy are seeing X) Sammy: Colony is going great little bro. X: Thanks! It's been a blast raising all these little guys! Charlie: I'd imagine it is. Targhul Infants are some energetic creatures! Omega: I know. I had to raise you after all. Charlie: Hey! Pearl Zulu and Foxtrot: Twice! Charlie: Shut up! Omega: I do agree with Sammy, X, you've done a great thing for what is our first colony. X: I'm glad it pleases you my king. Omega: Hey none of that "King" stuff. We're all friends here. X: Well if you insist. Omega: Trust me, the king title makes me feel a bit too important for my tastes. Zulu: Well, at least you've still got someone waiting in line for the title dad! Omega: I sure do Zulu. X: Pretty soon I think we'll have colonies all over the Omniverse! Then Targhuls can finally live together with humanity! Omega: Yep! Sure will! Pearl: Speaking of which, what ever happened to Toad? Charlie: Toad? Pearl: Yeah. It's been awhile since we've seen him. Omega: Last I heard, he was hanging out in the woods back in Remnant. He may have started his own colony. Sammy: Oh wow, another of my brothers starting colony in Remnant. I hope they don't get they're own P.A.T. though. Foxtrot: Don't mention P.A.T. in front of Mina. You know how she gets. Omega: Still Sammy raises a good point. I wonder if enough time has past that people dropped the P.A.T. craze. X: Well, me and a few of my people have been out in public and no one's given us problems. Omega: You sure? X: Yep! Omega: Well, if that's the case... X: Trust me Omega, I doubt we're gonna deal with anymore of those freaks. Omega: I hope so. Charlie: Dad, if we end up against another P.A.T, you can be certain we'll show them the truth about our people! Pearl: Yeah! Omega: Thanks kids. That means a lot. (Pearl then begins smelling the air) Pearl: Do I smell soap? X: Oh yeah! Ray's probably giving the Infants baths. Zulu: Baths? X: You guys never bathe before? (The kids are silent as Charlie smells his arm) Charlie: Not...recently. Pearl: I guess we never thought of it. Omega: You kids haven't been showering? Foxtrot: No! Charlie: No one said Targhul had to bathe dad! Omega: Oh my god... (The kids all laugh. It then cuts to Jessica walking around with the five Targhul as they arrive at the nursery) Fume: And here we are at the heart of the colony, The Nursery! Jessica: Whoa! Davey: I was born here! Kevin: Yes you were Davey. Davey: Lots of naps here too. Juliet: Lots of naps and lots of infants too. Pete: You think Ray ever got their baths finished? Fume: Considering the smell, I don't think so. Alex: Jess! (Alex is seen running up to the group) Jessica: Hey Alex! Alex: How's the tour? Jessica; It's great! These kids really know their stuff around here! Kevin: Thank you! Alex: How's Davey doing? Davey: Davey doing alright friend! Alex: That's good! Kevin: So, do you guys wanna go inside? Alex: Lead the way. (The group enters the nursery. They see a few infants hanging out) Jessica: Aww! Juliet: Yep! The future generations! Alex: They're so cute! Jessica: There's so many of them too! (Alex then feels one rub up against his leg before he looks and picks it up in his arms) Alex: Well hey there little guy! (The Targhul then bonds to Alex) Alex: Wha- Hey! Jessica: *giggles* I guess he likes you Alex! Alex: Guess so! Erin: Oh hey Alex! (The group sees Erin and Ray coming toward them) Alex: Hey sis! Hey Ray! Ray: Hey guys. Hey did any of you see an infant come by here? He's trying to get away from his bath time. Jessica: What does he look like? Erin: He's small and grey. (Alex is silent as he slowly puts his hand on his stomach) Alex: Uhhh.... Ray: Alex? Is something wrong? Alex: I think he bonded to me. Ray: Oh of course he would do that. Hey! you get outta there! (Silence) Alex: Um little guy? Its okay. its just a bath. (The group still receives no response until the Targhul eventually separates and jumps back down on the ground) Ray: There you go! Erin: Let's go little guy! (The Targhul crawls up onto Erin's shoulder) Erin: You guys wanna come help them wash up Alex? Alex: Sure! Jessica: Yeah that could be fun! Erin: Then come on! There's still a lot of Targhul to wash up! (The two walk off with Ray and Erin where they meet with Jack, Rose, Emiliy and Lenny who are seen bathing some Targhul Infants) Erin: Guys we're back! Emily: Oh hey guys! Jack: Here to help out? Jessica: We sure are! Alex: We're always ready to help these guys! Rose: Then come on! There's still a few left that need cleaning! Erin: You wanna clean this one Alex? Alex: Sure! (Alex then walks over and reaches for the Targhul on Erin's shoulder) Alex: Come here little guy! (Alex grabs onto the Targhul, but it then grabs onto Erin's head as Alex tries to pull him free) Alex: *Grunts* Come on little guy! Let go of Erin! Erin: OW!! ???: No bath! Alex: Aww come kiddo! It's okay! Jessica: Yeah! You're gonna get all cleaned up in no time! ???: No! Alex: Please? ???: I said no! Jack: Hold on, I got it. (Jack comes up with a bucket of water before he dumps it on Erin's head, drenching her and the Targhul Infant) Jack: Fixed it! Erin:…………………………………… (Alex sensing the danger, slowly grabs the wet Targhul, pulls it away from Erin and walks back slowly) Erin:... Jack? Jack: Yeah? Erin: Was that really necessary? Jack: Well I got the kid off of you right? Erin: Yes. But. You dumped. A bucket of water. On me. Jack: *Shrugs* And? Erin: And. Run. Jack: What? Erin: Run. Jack: I don't- Erin: Run. Now. Jack:.... Oooooooh. I see. …………. *Runs away* Erin: *Chases after Jack* I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!! (All the others are seen watching this.) ???: She mad. Alex: You have no idea. Now let's go get you cleaned up! ???: Awww man! Jessica: Come on, let's go! (The group goes to start washing the Targhuls. Erin is seen chasing Jack around as they do so. Even though they've lost a friend to Alkorin, The Defenders' battles are still far from over) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts